


In Your Time

by Illusional_bright



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusional_bright/pseuds/Illusional_bright
Summary: 瑪麗亞2020生日賀文!瑪麗亞生日快樂!!!!Happy Birthday Maria!!!!筆者不才,而且剛好抱病寫文,寫得不好勿見怪。請多多指教^^翼瑪最高XDD
Relationships: Kazanari Tsubasa/ Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Kudos: 2





	In Your Time

明媚暖和的陽光從窗外透進裝潢清雅的屋內，穿上整齊西裝的藍髮女子站在全身鏡前與並其純黑領帶火拼中。  
「這到底要怎麼繫上的?跟敵人戰鬥還比較容易!」翼領帶的結位置對不上，也無法繫成領帶狀。  
「翼，行了嗎?」溫柔的聲音催促着。  
「等等…多給我十五分鐘。」翼急忙回應之際，也把領帶的狀態達至更糟糕。  
「翼，你在弄甚麼?」  
瑪麗亞甫開門看到眼前場景便忍不住失笑。翼也一臉尷尬地看着自己的戀人。  
「就因為這個?」  
「抱歉，我…」  
「早點叫我幫忙不就好了嗎?」  
瑪麗亞笑意迎迎走到翼跟前伸手替她繫領帶。  
「好了!」  
「嘩!瑪麗亞真厲害，很漂亮。」  
「就這樣而已?」  
「謝謝。」  
「不是這個。」  
瑪麗亞莞爾，右手一下子拉起領帶讓翼身體前傾，四唇相接後分開。二人相對而笑。  
「瑪麗亞真的不跟我一起去拍攝現場嗎?」  
「我們不是說好了嗎?」  
「妳是屬於舞台的人，這樣妳真的甘心嗎?」  
「能做妳背後的女人我已經心滿意足了。」  
「可是……」  
「好啦，快遲到了，走吧。」

翼這次的拍攝不但比預期中長，而且出了相當多的花邊新聞，主要都是圍繞翼和其他役者。最震撼的莫過於最新一則: 著名日本歌姬風鳴翼與某役者在片場熱吻。  
「這報導絕對不可以讓瑪麗亞看到Death!」  
翼明顯覺得非事實的事不用解釋，亦深知瑪麗亞和同伴們清楚自己為人不會誤會因此採取不理會不回應的態度。SONG本部成員們得知事件後如同製定作戰計劃般戰戰兢兢，設法不讓瑪麗亞知道。其實瑪麗亞早就看過這報導，但看到大家為自己設想而努力的樣子於心不忍，迎合着大家裝作毫不知情。翼本以為這緋聞會隨時日漸漸淡去，卻事與願違地愈炒愈熱，對方亦因這次緋聞提高了知名度，並且每次有記者的場合上都刻意親近翼，其曖昧行為令媒體紛紛集中關注地報導，讓事件塵囂甚上。  
「翼さん，我覺得需要遏止一下非事實的報導。」緒川嚴肅地跟翼道。  
「有這個必要嗎? 」  
「我明白翼さん有自己的想法，但作為翼さん的經理人，我不希望翼さん默默地被他人利用而我在這裡無動於衷。」  
翼陷入沉思。  
「我覺得翼さん也要顧及瑪麗亞さん的感受吧。」  
「瑪麗亞?」  
「要是這次緋聞的主人公是瑪麗亞さん，翼さん妳會有甚麼感受?」  
「那就拜託您了，緒川さん。」  
「好的，我知道了。」緒川さん微笑地道。

「瑪麗亞沒關係麼?」調關心地問道。  
「甚麼?」瑪麗亞不以為然。  
「翼さん最近的報導。」  
「調!翼さん沒甚麼報導Death，調記錯了Death!」  
「不是早就知道了嗎?瑪麗亞。」  
「甚麼?瑪麗亞早知道了Death?」  
瑪麗亞輕笑，伸手撫上調的頭。  
「抱歉要妳擔心了調。我很好呢。」  
「真的沒關係嗎?」  
「嗯。」  
調認真地凝望那雙湖水般碧綠的翠瞳，平靜得看不出一絲情緒。  
「等任務完了之後我們來替瑪麗亞慶祝重要的日子Death!」  
「只要我們三人在一起很快就可以解決了!」  
「上吧!切歌、調。」  
「是!」

「任務完成Death!」  
「那回總部之前我們先去買食材。」  
「怎麼前方那麼多人Death?」  
「好像在拍攝中?」  
「請幫幫我!我被搶錢包了!」一名女子在瑪麗亞不遠處求救。  
「切歌、調，妳們先去買東西，我去幫忙。」瑪麗亞跟二人對話之際目光環視四，尋找目標。  
「我們也一起。」  
「不用了，我一個就好。」瑪麗亞說罷便朝目標跑去。  
「瑪麗亞跑好快。」  
「那裡就交給瑪麗亞了，我們還要準備禮物呢!」  
瑪麗亞以驚人的步速跑到犯人身邊阻止他逃走，正要抓住對方之際，犯人拿出小刀劃向瑪麗亞，事出突然瑪麗亞於無防避的情況下徒手擋刀，左手手掌被劃出一道血痕，鮮血湧流。  
「瑪麗亞。」  
「翼?」  
「犯人呢?犯人在哪?」  
「剛剛跑走了。」  
「哪裡?」  
瑪麗亞不語。  
「跑到哪裡了?」翼高聲激動地問。  
「那邊。」瑪麗亞右手指出犯人逃走方向。  
翼二話不說拔腿就跑追出去。  
「瑪麗亞さん。」  
「緒川さん。」瑪麗亞見狀便把受傷的手藏起來。  
「翼在拍外景嗎?」  
「是的。」  
「可是她為甚麼跑出來了?」  
「剛剛犯人搶了其中一位役者的錢包，翼さん得知後便衝出來要抓拿犯人。」  
瑪麗亞低頭沉默。  
半晌，瑪麗亞淡淡地問道:「是報導的那位嗎?」  
緒川愕然，暗地感嘆女人可怕的第六感，點頭。  
得到緒川的答案後，瑪麗亞頭也不回地轉身離去。  
「瑪麗亞さん、瑪麗亞さん!」  
在瑪麗亞遠去後，緒川才發現地上的血跡。  
「翼さん。」在翼拿下犯人後馬上被緒川叫住。  
「月讀嗎?」翼急忙致電調。  
「翼さん?」  
「有事想拜託你。」  
「好的，我知道了。」  
「抱歉，拜託你了。」

「瑪麗亞!瑪麗亞!」  
甫進家門的翼放聲叫喚愛人的名字。  
翼彷彿只聽到空氣的迴響，屋內鴉雀無聲。翼攝手攝腳來到瑪麗亞房門外，輕輕叩門。  
沒有回應。  
翼打開房門之際瞄到床上櫻髮女子迅速背向自己躺下。  
「我們談談吧。」  
瑪麗亞絲毫不動。翼嘆了口氣，脫下西裝外套及領帶置於床沿，坐到瑪麗亞身旁，取出手帕並強行把瑪麗亞藏在被子裡的手拉出，替她包好傷口。瑪麗亞欲縮手卻無功而還。  
「為何要替我包紮?我有說手痛麼?」瑪麗亞任直身子道。  
「手受傷了嘛。」  
「我受傷我自己會處理，不需要驚動大忙人風鳴翼小姐。」  
「瑪麗亞。」  
「這樣的小傷根本不痛不癢。」  
「我…」  
「妳的行為才是讓我最難受的。」  
翼低頭避開瑪麗亞的目光，一言不發。  
「我本以為妳來是關心我有沒有事，沒想到妳身一件事竟然是在問犯人在哪，還要吼叫地問…原來我的地位比起妳的工作和正義感來得低，排第三位麼?啊」  
翼無言以對。  
「不，甚至比不上跟妳那樣親密的某役者!」  
「瑪麗亞。」  
「走!請妳離開。」  
「不…不是這樣的…」  
「走啊!」  
「我現在不想見到妳，數到三請妳自行離開我房間。」瑪麗亞吼叫道。  
「一!」  
「二!」  
「三!」尾音還未完結翼已經伸出雙手捧住瑪麗亞白晢的臉頰吻上去，瑪麗亞本欲推開，但翼吻得深情，唇舌交織不斷，翼甚至一手攬腰好讓瑪麗亞跪在床上，使她可以親得更為深入。急促的喘息令雙方的唇瓣暫時分開，二人臉紅耳赤地面面相覷。當薰紫的瞳孔對上澄碧的雙目，翼再次吻了上去並將瑪麗亞壓到床上，調節角度交出最為情深的親吻。  
「對不起!是我錯了。還有…」翼稍仍停頓。  
「生日快樂!」  
瑪麗亞害羞地看着翼。  
「妳永遠都只會是我的第一位。」翼真摯地表白。  
「那曖昧的…」  
「沒這回事!緒川さん會發澄清的!」  
「所以早點整理不就好了嗎?翼。」  
瑪麗亞雙手替翼整理衣領問:「那工作呢?」  
「沒有妳重要。」  
瑪麗亞被翼既慌張又真誠的表情和語氣逗樂。  
「要不我用行動證明給妳看!」  
「等等…翼。」  
「切歌和調稍後會來，妳快點起來吧!」  
「不會來了。」  
「欸?」  
「我致電給月讀說我惹妳生氣，要把妳哄回來。請她們明天才替妳慶祝。」  
「妳真的是…..」  
「那要接受我這份生日禮物麼?瑪麗亞。」  
「得看妳表現了。」  
「放心，我會以行動來表明我的誠意和決心的。」  
這抹笑靨如花的莞爾點綴了接下來漫漫長夜的行動。


End file.
